Pearl Harbor POM Version
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: This is the story of what happened to two best friends before, during, and after the attack at the US Naval base at Hawaii, Pearl Harbor. Rated T for language and violence. Contains Skilene and Marski.
1. Chapter 1

_The cast of Pearl Harbor: POM version._

_USAF/ Skipper- Capt. Rafe McCawley_

_USAF/ Kowalski- Capt. Danny Walker_

_USAF/ Rico- Sgt. Earl_

_RAF/ Private- Commander Tubbs _

_MEDIC/ Marlene- Nurse Lt. Evelyn Johnson_

_MEDIC/ Kitka- Nurse Barbara_

_USAF/ Julien- Lt. Red Winkle _

_USAF/ Buck Rockgut- Lt. Col. James Doolittle_

_Japanese Naval Commander/ Dr. Blowhole- Japanese Commander_

_US OFFICIAL/ Clemson- President Franklin Delano Roosevelt_

_US NAVY (USS ARIZONA)/ Hans- Cpl. Dorie Miller_

_MEDIC/ Zoe- Nurse Betty Bayer _

_MEDIC/ Stacy- Nurse Sandra_

* * *

_If somebody knows the movie please vote for who will be Rafe and Danny 'cause Skipper and Kowalski's roles aren't final. Send me an Email or leave a review. _

_Some lines will be the same from the movie._

_The story will be using the POM casts' names instead of the Pearl Harbor's characters. _

_Example: _

_Not- (Rafe picked up a .45 cal Thompson smg from the airfield's armory.) _

_Yes- (Skipper picked up a .45 cal Thompson smg from the airfield's armory.)_

* * *

**_I do not own POM or the movie Pearl Harbor._**


	2. Dreamers

A Crop Duster flew before the sunset releasing it's toxins to safeguard the plants from any pest. Down below the earth, there is a makeshift plane with it's propeller made out of a long plank. Two little penguins were playing it. Two best friends that has each other's backs. Skipper McCawley and his best friend Kowalski Walker. The two penguins were reenacting a dogfight with one at the controls and the other as the tail gunner at the back. The two penguins were watching at the watchtower as Skipper's father lands the plane and Skipper had an idea.

Skipper looked at his best friend "Come on, Kowalski." Skipper climb down the watch tower and waved his flipper "I'll show you how to fly!"

The two penguins ran towards the plane "I should be at front, Skipper!" Kowalski yelled

"No! You should be at the back." Skipper hopped on the pilot's seat while Kowalski hopped on the back

"I'm bigger, that's why I should be at the front." Kowalski said

Skipper smirked "Well I'm older and I'm teaching so no!"

Kowalski smiled and looks at Skipper's control panel "It's like it's ready to fly!"

Skipper nodded "Been up here couple of times that I'm already familiar with the controls."

Kowalski tapped Skipper's shoulder "Let's stop talking and fly this and get those German bandits."

Skipper smiled "Roger that, Kowalski." Skipper twisted a few nobs until he accidentally twisted the ignition

Kowalski was now starting to panic "Make it stop, Skipper!"

"That's what I'm doing, Kowalski!" the plane was now starting hop up and down but Skipper was keeping it at the ground

Kowalski looked at the ground "Skipper! We're flying! We're flying!"

Skipper also looked at the ground "We are flying!" their enjoyment didn't and Skipper stopped the plane. Both penguins hopped out the plane "My daddy's gonna kill me for this."

Both penguins ran towards the barn while saying "_We flew! We flew!_" As soon as Kowalski turned around, a adult penguin grabbed his flipper and drags him away from Skipper "I told you that you shouldn't play with this stupid boy" Skipper can't do anything except to watch his best friend being brutally dragged by his father

Kowalski tries to free himself from his father's grip "He ain't stupid, dad! He ain't stupid!" his father faced him and slapped Kowalski at the face causing him to fall down to the ground

Skipper can't help it but he ran back towards the makeshift plane and grabbed the wooden propeller, he intercepted Kowalski and his father and smacked Kowalski's dad at the head

Skipper stood still while holding the mock propeller "You leave him alone!" Kowalski's dad was starting to stand up and tries to attack Skipper but he raised his mock propeller "I will bust you up you dirty German!" and Kowalski's dad froze

Kowalski's dad was just looking at Skipper's blue eyes "What you call me?" Skipper was ready to put Kowalski's dad to sleep but he spoke instead "I fought the Germans in France. Followed them in trenches. And I pray to God that nobody sees what I saw." Kowalski's dad looked at Kowalski and at Skipper and he walked away without another word

Kowalski looks at Skipper "You're my best friend." he starts to follow his dad home "Daddy, wait!"

_**1940**_

Years later and the Nazis are attacking Europe without mercy. Paris falls to the hands of the Germans as the United States still refuses to join the fight.

_**Mitchel Field, Long Island**_

_**January, 1941**_

P 40s can be seen flying from the horizon. Soon, most of the planes are back except for two planes. Both planes were piloted by Skipper McCawley and his wingman Kowalski Walker. Both pilots are trying to do a stunt never done before. Their commanding officer is on the ground with the other pilots nothing they could do but watch the two fly boys.

"Are they still in the air?" their commanding penguin officer asked Sgt. Julien Winkle, a lemur with a voice problem

Julien nodded "They're still training, sir." they look at the two P 40s

Inside one of the P 40s cockpit "Alright, Kowalski, let's show them how to fly these babies."

Kowalski listened at his best friend's message "Hey, Skipper, you do know that this planes ain't a crop dusters, right?"

"Come on, don't be a baby, Kowalski." Skipper said over the radio

Kowalski shook his head "Nope. You know I ain't doin' that."

Skipper smirked "C'mon, I'll guide you through it."

Kowalski rolled his eyes "Whatever you say, Skipper." the two P 40s circled around until both planes are face to face

The penguin officer looks at the two planes "What in the name of God are they doin'?"

Julien realizes what the two penguins are gonna do "Oh boy."

"You're always busting my butt, Skipper." Kowalski looks at Skipper's plane heading towards him "Which way are you goin'?"

Skipper looks outside both of his windows "I'll go right... no, I'll go left. I'll go left." the two planes are coming in closer

"Alright, so you'll roll left, right?" Kowalski asked Skipper through the radio

"Right. Right."

Kowalski was starting to panic from the directions "Right as in going right? Or right as in going left?"

Skipper was now getting confused "Now you got me all mixed up! I don't know, make up your mind!"

"GOD, SKIPPER! WE'RE GOING RIGHT! RIGHTY TIGHTY!" Kowalski yelled over the radio and both penguins struggled to turn their planes right and executed a perfect maneuver

All of the pilots cheered for Skipper and Kowalski "Those are some smooth aces." one of the pilots said in awe

The penguin officer looked at him "What are those words that came from your beak just now?"

"Uhm, nothin', sir." the pilot replied

The penguin officer looked at all the pilots "Just let me tell ya, those farm boys are grounded!"

Julien stood still "Yes, sir. Unacceptable... usage of military aircrafts, sir."

"Get those hedge hoppers to Doolittle's office." the penguin officer walked away

Julien nodded "Yes, sir!"

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. News

As Skipper and Kowalski landed their planes they were told to go to Major Buck Doolittle. Only Skipper was asked to talk to him 'cause he was the one who made Kowalski do that stunt with him. Kowalski was just sitting outside as the two soldiers were talking inside the office. Kowalski wished that he told Skipper that the stunt they did was a bad idea.

Skipper was standing at the center of the office while Buck Doolittle looks outside his window "After two years of training." Major Doolittle walked towards Skipper "Do you believe a fourthy five thousand dollar airplane is there for your amusement?"

Skipper shook his head "No, sir. I was trying to get my edge."

Major Doolittle looked away "And when you did that outside loop last week, what did you think that was? That's not training, McCawley, that's a stunt. Maybe one more irresponsible stunt like that I have no choice but to take your wings."

Skipper was a bit in shock of what he heard "Major," he looks at the set of trophies behind Major Doolittle "how could that be if your famous for being the first penguin ever in the world to do it?"

Buck Doolittle looks at Skipper "Don't get cute with me, son!"

Skipper shook his head in disagreement "No, sir, I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I just think that... Well, it is reckless and irresponsible you're just gonna be a showoff. But, I was doing it to inspire the men, sir. Like the way you have inspired me."

"Don't give me trash, McCawley!" Buck Doolittle placed a flipper at Skipper's shoulder "But that's good trash, son."

Skipper nodded "Thank you, sir."

Major Doolittle walked to his desk and sat down "We need to discuss about something, McCawley." Buck picks up a letter from his desk "Have a sit, son." Skipper sat down at the chair in front of Buck's desk "The British has accepted you in the Eagle squadron. You're on your way to England tomorrow, if you still wanna go."

Skipper exhaled "Wow."

Buck smirked "Just a few British pilots are all that stand between Hitler and total victory in Europe. They're gonna need all the help they can get."

"Yes, sir, I'll be on my way." Skipper was a bit exited that he would fly in a battlefield

Buck stands up from his chair and looks back outside "For the record, I was suppose to ask you to reconsider."

Skipper's excitement went away "Sir?"

Buck picks up a news paper and throws it in front of Skipper opened at the article that reads '**GERMANY ADVANCES ALL FRONTS**' "Sooner or later we will be in this war either we like it or not. And I'm gonna need all my best pilots." Buck turns around to face Skipper "So it's my duty to ask you to stay."

Skipper sits back and thinks "Major, what would you do?"

Buck looks back outside "If it was me," he faces Skipper "I'll go."

Later that day the pilots took a shower and were discussing on how to pick up some nurses at the clinic for a date. Talking about them going to war and they want to make the night special with their nurse. Skipper already told Kowalski that he's got accepted to join the Eagle Squadron at England. Kowalski was a bit shocked to hear that. Skipper was his best friend since they were kids. They grew up together, be with one another, and they always have each other's backs. Until now.

While the other pilots were hopping inside the truck, Skipper and Kowalski had a little time to chat "How can you do this, Skipper?" Kowalski asked

"Doolittle assigned me. He wants me to get into real combat training." Skipper replied

Kowalski tries to walk away but he turns around "Well guess what? It's not training over there, it's war. Losers die and there ain't any winners. Just God darn war. Just guys who turns into broken wrecks like my father."

Skipper nods "I understand that, Kowalski, but I feel like I have a duty."

Kowalski approached Skipper "Don't talk about duties, Skipper. We wear the same uniform. Now if trouble wants me I'm ready for it."

Skipper rolled his eyes "God, Kowalski, come on! I'm already twenty-five years old I might as well be an old man and be a flight instructor to those who pilots commercial airplanes. I don't want to teach them any maneuvers, I want to be a combat pilot."

"Hey come on! Nurses can't... dance all by themselves!" Julien called out to the two

Skipper tapped Kowalski's shoulder as he walks away "Let's go."

"Skipper," Skipper looks back at Kowalski "Remember, you're my best friend. And someday We'll fly together and chase those German bandits back to Germany."

Skipper smirked "Dang right, Kowalski."

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Nurses

_**If the dialogue is in italic that means it's a flashback .**_

_**If the dialogue is not italic it means it's in the present.**_

* * *

Inside a train were some nurses who treated the pilots the other week. All of them were very well trained. Nurse Stacy, the badger who treats her patients very wisely. Nurse Kitka, a falcon who specializes in medicine. Nurse Zoe Bayer, a very spirited nurse that always gets the job done. And finally, Nurse Marlene Johnson. The nurses were just talking about their past lives before they joined the army. Until Nurse Kitka brought out a topic which Marlene can only answer.

Kitka waved her wings "Marlene, tell us what happened at the clinic the other week."

Marlene smiles a bit "It is a bit of a long story."

Zoe tapped Marlene's back "Come on, we have lots of time."

"Well, it all started three weeks ago." Marlene starts to tell her story

_**Three Weeks Ago**_

_Nurses are scattered everywhere giving eye exams, vaccinations, and some even lost their will to fly 'cause their wings was taken away. Skipper and Kowalski are already finished with their shots. Even Skipper yelled out 'cause the syringe was a bit too deep in his butt. They now heard the word 'Eye exam' that means the two of them are next for the test. Skipper started to write the bottom letters of the chart at his flipper with red ink as he draws near to the nurse._

_Skipper heard one of the doctors rejecting a pilot "I'm gonna fail, they're gonna take my wings away."_

_Kowalksi tries to uplift his spirit "No they won't. Just relax, alright. Keep your cool. You got this." Skipper nods _

_"Lieutenant McCawley." Marlene called out _

_Skipper walked at the table and covered his right eye with his flippers " J, L, M, K, P, O, E, T, X. Eyes like an eagle, nurse."_

_Marlene looks at him "Slowly it right there, cowboy, and instead of reading the bottom," she looks back at the chart "read the very top with both eyes."_

_Skipper nodded "Alright, ma'am." he looks back at the top of the chart "Yeah. C. Sorry, J." Skipper cleared his throat "C, W, uh, Q, uh, Q."_

_Marlene smiled " Read the bottom line again, please, but read it right to left and every other letter."_

_"E, X..." Skipper was starting to get confused with the letters _

_"X, E, Skipper, X,E." Kowalski whispered_

_Skipper quickly nods "X, E. X, E," Skipper placed his flippers on top of Marlene's desk " ma'am. Ma'am, I know how this looks."_

_Marlene shook her head "I'm sorry, Lieutenant." Marlene picks up Skipper's documents "I really am, but army and navy requires 20/20 vision."_

_Skipper sighed "My eyes aren't my problem, ma'am. I can even shoot a small bug with a .45 1911. I only got problems with my letter, that's all."_

_Marlene opened up his folder ready to stamp '__**REJECTED' **__" Well, maybe after some schooling, you could come back and take the test again." Marlene picked up the stamp_

_"Please, no, ma'am." Skipper interrupted "I had schooling. I mean," Skipper tries to think about his past at his school " the teachers just never knew what to make of it, I... It's just letters. I mix 'em up sometimes. That's all." Skipper pointed his high scores at some subjects "My math and spatial reasoning and my verbal scores are all excellent. It's just that I mix letters up sometimes."_

_Marlene pointed at his score at the written exam "But you barely passed the written exam." _

_Kowalski coughs a bit "Yeah, but he did pass it. So it's my turn now?"_

_Marlene stared at Kowalski "No, you'll wait your turn. " _

_Kowalski looks at the different direction "Yes, ma'am."_

_Skipper looks at Marlene in the eyes "Ma'am, I'm never gonna be an English teacher. But I know why I'm here:" Skipper cleared his throat "to be a pilot. I don't to read letters to fly. I need skills and determination to fly. I mean, it's all about feeling and speed, and lettin' that plane become like a part of your body. And that manual says that a guy who's a slow reader can't be a good pilot. That file says I'm the best pilot in this room." Skipper leaned closer "Ma'am, please, don't take my wings." _

"I felt so bad." _Marlene picks up another stamp and pressed it on Skipper's paper, the stamp reads: '__**APPROVED**__' _"I have no choice but to pass him." most of the nurses laughed and giggled "So, this weird pilot comes back."

_Skipper approached Marlene and hands over his documents "Ma'am, I didn't have a chance to say thank you."_

_"Now lay down on the bed." Marlene said without looking_

_Skipper lays down on the bed "Like this?"_

_"That's fine." Marlene looked at Skipper's butt _"He did have a really cute butt."

_Skipper sighed "I know that you didn't have to pass me but you did. But I think you understand me and you did."_

_Marlene picked up a syringe "You still haven't said thank you."_

_Skipper looks at Marlene "Thank you." _

_Marlene smiles "You're welcome."_

_Skipper turned his head and face the pillow "So, why did you do it?"_

_"Actually, my father was a pilot. And I've seen first hand on what happens if a pilot losses his wing." Marlene stood up and approached Skipper_

_Skipper smirked "You know what? I think your father is my hero too. As an officer, I think it is my duty to take my new hero's daughter out-"_

_Marlene jabbed Skipper's butt with the syringe's needle making him scream like a little girl "Oh my God! Did I poke too deep?"_

_Skipper blinked "I think you hit the bone there." _

All the nurses laughed again "You are so mean." nurse Kitka said

_Marlene walks back to the table and sterilizes the needle and picks up another one "Is there any chance that you kinda, sorta like me?" Skipper asked_

_Marlene stood up again and approached Skipper "How did you know? They never told me on how to deal with this... feeling." Marlene whispered_

_Skipper raised his eye brow "What feeling?"_

_Marlene leaned closer "This feeling." Marlene jabbed him another shot making him scream again _

_Skipper rubbed his butt with his flippers "I hate needles." _

"He was getting fresh so I poked him again." Marlene said

_"Alright, Romeo, let's get this over with." a pilot outside the stall said_

_Skipper was about to "Just hold on a minute." Skipper turned around and approached Marlene "Ma'am, I really, really lick you." Skipper quickly covered his beak_

All of the nurses gasp "What does he mean?" Nurse Stacy asked

_Skipper uncovered his beak "Like you. I really, really like you. I didn't mean to say that." Skipper took a deep breath "I just want to ask you if I can donate dinner."_

"He started acting weird." Marlene told the other nurses

_Skipper tries to clear his mind "I mean, buy you dinner."_

_Marlene picked up Skipper's papers "This isn't your chart." _

_Skipper tried to hold on to the post "I just borrowed that from that guy over there but it looks like he's gone now."_

_"Have you already have this shot?" Marlene asked in concern_

_Skipper nodded "Yeah, once." Skipper is now feeling a bit dizzy "Can I ask you out?"_

_Marlene shook her head "No!" Skipper then fell down head first to the table breaking his beak_

_A nurse rushed in and sees Skipper "What did you do to him?" _And all the nurses in the room of the train laughed

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Love

_**This is the continuation of the flashback from the previous chapter.**_

_** Skilene moment**_

* * *

_Skipper's beak was a bit damaged but the nurses placed a bandage on it he was good to go again. Skipper left the clinic early and bought a bottle of French Champagne. It was now night time. Marlene was packing her things and left with the other nurses. As they came out of the door she saw the fly boy that tried to ask her out earlier._

_Skipper rushed towards Marlene while carrying a basket "Hey!"_

_Marlene stopped walking and looks at Skipper's beak "My God, are you okay?"_

_Skipper nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. I feel great." Skipper smiles "This is just standard precautionary...thing." Skipper picked up a bottle from the basket "Look, I got a genuine French Champagne, from France. And I thought you know? We could celebrate."_

Marlene smirked "Celebrate what?"

_Skipper sat down at the stair case "I don't know. About you being my hero." _

_Marlene smiled and nodded "Okay. Why not?" she sat down next to Skipper _

_Skipper picks up two champagne glasses from the basket and he gives it to Marlene "So, uh, I wanna thank you. And I just want to put your mind at ease about passing me. Because I really think that you gave this country a service, you know?" Skipper threw the wrapper away and starts pushing the cork "I am a great flyer."_

_Marlene looks at the two champagne glass "And if you have a fault, which you obviously don't."_

_Skipper smirked "No. If I have a fault, it's kinda like being punched by you." Skipper struggled to pull open the cork "You are just so-" the cork flew up hitting Skipper's bandaged beak "Cork just got away from me." Skipper poured the champagne into the two glass while his flippers were shaking from the pain "Ugh, that hurts! It hurts so bad." Marlene giggled and placed the two glasses at the floor "I'm sorry." _

_Marlene tried to support Skipper to lay down on her lap "Here," Marlene picked up the ice from the basket and placed it on Skipper's beak "Let's put some ice there." _

_"Ah! It's cold!" Skipper yelped_

_Marlene holds the ice carefully "Just lay still, alright?" Skipper nodded _

_Skipper looks into Marlene's hazel eyes "Wow! You are so beautiful that it hurts so bad."_

Marlene shook her head while she smiles "It's your beak that hurts."

_Skipper pain went away a bit "I think it's my heart." _

_Marlene closed her eyes and leaned her head close to Skipper's until they formed a kiss _"And then I kissed him."

Kitka sighed "That is the most romantic story that I ever heard."

Marlene smiled "It has been the most romantic four weeks and two days of my life."

Zoe was lost in her thoughts "I'm so jealous."

The train stops at the station at New York. A couple of uniformed soldiers are waiting outside the train car until the nurses came. A shadowy figure approached Marlene and took off his cap revealing the pilot. It was Skipper. The other nurses smiled and giggled as they saw the two love birds meet again.

"Hello, lieutenant." Skipper greeted "It's good to see you."

Marlene smiled "You too, lieutenant."

Skipper reached something in his uniform's pocket and puts his flippers behind him "Pick a flipper."

Marlene pointed at his right flipper, and Skipper opened his flipper revealing an origami bird figure "It's beautiful." Marlene takes the small figurine "What's in your other flipper?"

Skipper raised his left flipper and revealed an identical copy of Marlene's figurine "Mine. It took me six hours to fold this." both of them laughed and hugged each other, Skipper also carried Marlene

Both of them parted from the hug with smiles on their faces "I want you to meet my friends. That's Kitka, Zoe, and Stacy."

Zoe approached Skipper and reached out to him indicating that they should shake hands "Hi, I'm Zoe. Would you happen to have any friends?"

Skipper looks at his fellow pilots and back at the nurses "Take your pick."

After a short drive, the pilots and nurses are enjoying their time at the night club with dancing and drinking. Kowalski just sat on the table while Skipper and Marlene were dancing. The other pilots were also hitting on the other nurses. Skipper and Marlene did sat down a bit to give Kowalski company. They Shared a few drinks and stories until the love birds walked back to the dance floor.

Julien approached Zoe who was talking to Stacy "Hi, my names Julien... strange."

Zoe smirked "You're last name's 'Strange'?"

Stacy nodded "Yup, she's all yours, soldier." she walks back to the bar

Julien shook his head "No, it's Winkle. Julien Winkle."

Zoe dragged Julien to the dance floor "Are you nervous?"

Julien nodded "Yes. It's my first time dancing with... a woman."

The song now has a slow tempo that makes the dancers slow dance with their partners "Kowalski seems shy around the girls." Marlene looks again at the table where Kowalski and Kitka are having a conversation

Skipper looks at the table "It's not that his shy, it's just," Skipper cleared his throat "he's a little sure about himself, you know? His old man used to run him down a lot. Giving him a plane can make sure of himself. We're like brothers even though we're just best friends. My right hand penguin."

"I think the rumor was right about us going to Pearl Harbor." Marlene said

Skipper nodded "Yeah. It's not so bad. It has the finest beach you can go too. A nice time under the sun."

Marlene smiled "And you're gonna be with me everyday." Marlene leaned closer to Skipper's ear "I don't wanna be with the crowd tonight. I just wanna be alone with you."

Skipper smirked "I know a place where we can spend some alone time. I heard that the moon at the harbor tonight is worth seeing." Marlene knew what he was saying

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	6. Date And Confession

Skipper and Marlene went out and hailed a cab so they can go to the New York harbor. Skipper raised the chain with a "close" sign hanging so Marlene can go through. They commandeered a police speedboat and drove it down near a boat named "Queen Mary".

Marlene looks at Skipper as he drives the boat "When do you think we can take a trip on a boat like that?"

Skipper chuckled and looks at the Queen Mary "Would you like that?"

Marlene smiled and nodded "Drinking cocktails, and walking to the grand salon." she closed her eyes trying to imagine what she's saying "And no ones talking about war, just dancing the night away."

Skipper chuckled "I have to get a tux."

Marlene barely laughed "Well, you are a penguin. All you need is a bow."

Skipper chuckled again. He parks the speedboat near a gondola and both of them hopped on it "Let's see how close we can get you to your boat." Skipper pulled a lever and the gondola started ascending

Marlene smiled "Actually, you know what? This is better."

Skipper pulled the lever again and the Gondola stopped moving "Yeah it is." Marlene slowly leaned and kissed Skipper

Marlene pulls back "What will become of all of us, Skipper?"

Skipper tries to think "Well, the future isn't always right. And maybe we're gonna be lucky." Skipper leaned closer and pressed his beak onto Marlene's lips. But he accidentally hits the lever making the gonadal fall to the ocean "Oh my God!" Skipper looks at Marlene who was holding on the rope "Are you alright?"

Marlene nodded "Yeah, you?"

Skipper shook his head "That was not part of the date." both of them smiled and laughed whiled hanging on the rope of the gondola

They hailed another cab to bring them back to the hotel where his other brothers are. Julien called out from the veranda saying that they should hurry up there. Skipper tries to think on whats he gonna say to Marlene about him joining the RAF.

Skipper pulled Marlene and takes her to the corner "There's something I need to tell you."

Marlene smiled "You can't hide your secrets from me, lieutenant. I've seen your medical chart." Skipper sighed and holds onto Marlene's paws "This can't be good. What did they say?"

Skipper tries to hold back his tears "I gotta go away."

Marlene nodded "We're all going away."

"Yeah, but I'm going in to war." Marlene's smile disappeared "Tomorrow I'll fly in with the Eagle Squadron. The British are looking for American pilots."

Marlene shook her head not believing on what his saying "I don't understand. You're in the US Army, how could they order you to go?"

Skipper looks into Marlene's eyes "They didn't order me." he sighed "I volunteered."

Marlene looks away "But I passed you." she looks back at Skipper "I let you through. Now you volunteered to go to the most dangerous place in the world?" Marlene was starting to cry

Skipper used his flipper to wipe the tear from Marlene's eyes "Its not your responsibility, not your choice. Flying is the only thing I ever wanted to do and everything in my life has let me up to this point." Marlene closed her eyes and bows her head "Including you." Skipper raised Marlene's head with his wing tip "I love you, Marlene." he wraps Marlene with his wings and she does the same with her arms "Let's go inside." both of them entered the rotating door "Wait a minute." Skipper pulled Marlene and steps outside the door "Its just I can't do this. Its not that right. I'm sorry, its just... See, I can't do this, I mean, I can and I want too." Marlene sighed "I'm not trying to be noble, you know? I'm not saying on I know what will happen, its just..." both of them chuckled "I need to stop talking." Skipper shook his head trying to clear his thoughts "I-I just don't want to be like everybody else, I don't want you to have anything tonight that you might regret." Skipper hugs Marlene again "I just spent the most incredible night of my life, and I don't want to ruin that."

Marlene shook her head and tries to smile "You can't ruin it. If I have one more night to live," Marlene looks Skipper "I want to spend it with you."

Skipper closed his eyes and tries to smile "See, that's what I want too. I just have to think about and dream about," he sighed "I wanna know that the best time of of my life is still ahead of me. Could you... not come see me off tomorrow. Saying goodbye once to you is hard enough."

Marlene takes off her scarf and wraps it around Skipper's neck "Take this."

"Do you think it looks better on me?" both of them chuckled softly "I will come back." he leaned closer and kissed her for the last time

Marlene backs away and walks in the hotel with Skipper watching her, she looks back and waves her paw in farewell and Skipper did the same.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Just ask me if you want me to make a Q&A for the cast of this story. Ask your favorite characters on their point of view of the story.**_


	7. Joining The War

That night Skipper packed his stuff including his 1911 pistol and the scarf that Marlene gave to him. After he packed his luggage he opened a bottle of champagne and thinks about Marlene crying and embracing his corps. Skipper shook his head and tries not think about dying. The next morning, Skipper was accompanied by his best friend Kowalski to the train station where he will last see his good buddy.

Kowalski was helping Skipper carrying his luggage "I thought you said not to come?"

Skipper nodded "I did."

Kowalski raised his eye brow "Why are you lookin' for her then?"

Skipper smirked "It's my test." he clears his throat "I tell her not to come and she comes anyway, means she loves me."

"ALL ABOARD! TRACK 57!" a conductor yelled out

Skipper puts on his air force hat to complete his attire and looks at Kowalski "If, uh, anything happens to me, I want you to be the one to tell her, alright?"

Kowalski nods but deep inside him he doesn't want Skipper to go to war and die "Just make sure to come back for both of us, alright?" Skipper nods and gave Kowalski a brotherly hug

Skipper grabs his luggage and starts to walk towards the platform "See you when I get back."

Kowalski just stood there and smiled as he sees his best friend leaving "Good huntin', Skipper."

Marlene later then came running in to the station looking for Skipper. She reached the platform but still no sign of him "Skipper! Skipper!"

Skipper looked out the window and sees Marlene crying outside "Marlene! Marlene! Hey!" he now sees Marlene turning around and walking away. Skipper sits back and sees a penguin that's been looking at him "She loves me."

It was a long for Skipper. The only thing he knows now is to find the Eagle Squadron's superior. As hours had pass he was greeted by two British pilots and escorted him to the FOB, where the fun he expects to start.

Skipper walked towards the crew that was checking a P-40 fighter plane "This doesn't look good." the chubby penguin said

Skipper dropped his luggage and salutes "Lieutenant McCawley reporting for duty, sir."

The chubby penguin turned around ,revealing to be the commander, and salutes back "Good." Skipper grabbed his luggage and starts to walk with the RAF Commander "My name is Commander Private Tubbs." Skipper raised his brow and opens his beak a little because of the confusion about the commander's name "Yes, I know. But 'Private is actually my name and only my name." Private stopped and turns to Skipper, he raises his flipper and starts poking Skipper's chest "I expect you to call me 'sir' or 'commander', am I clear?"

Skipper gulped and nods "Yes, sir!" Commander Private started walking again and Skipper follows _"For a small guy, he sure looks tough."_

"We'll get you settled in your quarters and I'll introduce you to the crate you'll be flying." Commander Private stopped at a lightly damaged plane with it's canopy open with shattered glass and scattered blood

Skipper looks at the plane and back at the commander "I'm just gonna leave my luggage here and hop right in the plane, sir."

"Two didn't come back, sir!" a penguin shouted as the planes that were in the battlefield started to land "We counted only eleven!" the penguin looks down and walks back to the tent

Private sighed and looks at Skipper "Are all yanks, as anxious as you, to get themselves killed for others?"

Skipper took a deep breath "Not anxious to die, sir. Just anxious to live."

Private silently nodded and looks at the lightly damaged plane "This is yours." Skipper grabs a ladder and climbs up to take a look at the canopy "Good champ, didn't die until he landed and shut down his engines."

Skipper takes a short break and writes a letter to his beloved Marlene who is now headed to Hawaii with Kowalski and the others.

Meanwhile at the Washington, the President Clemson Roosevelt reads the news about about the war in the east. He calls his assistant and told him to prepare the meeting with the other senators. President Clemson rolled the wheels of his wheel chair in the room where the senators are located.

President Clemson sighed in depression "I'm afraid that I am in a bad mood. Churchill and Stalin are asking what I'm asking you." he cleared his throat "How long is America going to pretend the world is not at war?"

A senator stands up "We've increased food and oil supply shipments to them, Mr. President. And as far as I know-" the senator was cut off by Clemson's hand

"What they really need are tanks, planes, bullets, bombs and men to fight. But our people think that Hitler and his Nazi thugs are Europe's problem." the senators were silent as a mouse "We have to do more. Send the the Brits and Russians more of our ships and anti-aircraft weapons."

A senator looks at Clemson"And keep disassembling our Pacific Fleet?"

Clemson nodded "What choice do we have? We're building refrigerators, while our enemies build bombs!"

Meanwhile in Japan, the Japanese government are having at the meadow outside. Most of them are Lobsters and Puffins. The Lobsters do all the ground work and the Puffins does all the dogfight. The Japanese emperor assembled a meeting with all his officials, including his favorite commander, Commander Blowhole of the Imperial Fleet.

"War is inevitable. To hide this fact of death. The Americans cut off the oil that is our lifeline." the emperor pauses and drinks a cup of water "We only have eighteen months, we have no choice but war. There's only one way. A massive, sudden strike."

Commander Blowhole turned to the emperor with a concerned look"You see us capable of such blow?"

The dolphin emperor looks at the puffins, lobsters and dolphins that are playing at the hill "We will annihilate their Pacific Fleet in a single attack," he looks back at his officials "at Pearl Harbor!"

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
